halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PenAndPad
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Hey Pen, I just read your page Sarah-G219, and I must say, it is nice to see an article written with good grammar and laid out correctly. Just a little tidbit though, if you want to cram lots of info into the page, use an infobox, such as this one. Have a great day!--B1blancer2 (talk) 14:13, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey, thanks man. I appreciate the feedback! I'll see if I can't cram in an infobox. PenAndPad (talk) 06:23, August 5, 2012 (UTC) By the way, would you like to work with me on the Insurrection Saga? I could use a writer like you. Like I said, good work on your pages.--B1blancer2 (talk) 06:32, August 5, 2012 (UTC) At this instant, I would be interested in joining a project, as then I will have something fun to be a part of/work on other than my current solo project (which is moving really slowly). Although I would like to take a look around, check it out so I can get familiar with it (i.e. setting, characters, etc) if you don't mind. PenAndPad (talk) 06:39, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Sure. But a quick note: even though this is a project about th Insurrection, you can still make UNSC characters. For SPARTANs, at least during the Eridanus II Rebellion period, only IIs were available, and they didn't have power armor yet, and, during the post war crisis, IVs will be available.--B1blancer2 (talk) 12:53, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey do you still want to work with me on the Insurrection Saga?--B1blancer2 (talk) 05:05, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes, although (as you may know) I have never done a project with another. What should I do? Just go rampant creating pages for it, or is there some kind of guideline I should follow? PenAndPad (talk) 08:40, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Um, thre is only a few real guideline: #1: Since i'm working on the URF side, I need you to make SPARTAN characters, UNSC personnel etc. #2: No covenant or alien species But, other than that, go freakin wild.--B1blancer2 (talk) 15:51, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Would it be alright if I put in my current Spartans ( Tyler-014 and Dustin-094 ), without killing them? Cause I need some back-story for them that is non-covenant, since they're IIs. PenAndPad (talk) 18:05, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Sure, and if you want to put in your IIIs as well, they can come in during the Post War Crisis, which I should be making soon.--B1blancer2 (talk) 18:18, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Pen, whenever you're ready to make more articles for me, feel free to do so. If you no longer want to be a part of it, just say so.--B1blancer2 (talk) 03:46, August 26, 2012 (UTC) The articles need a little more detail, but other than that, they're pretty good, keep up the good work. By the way, if it is okay with you, G219 is going to have a sniper duel with Paul Lee.--B1blancer2 (talk) 04:07, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Wait, so, do you like Paul's character?--B1blancer2 (talk) 05:05, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Pen, I like Herman's article. Damn fine writing for a person whose benn here only a little while.--B1blancer2 (talk) 17:10, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Pen, hold off on writing for a while. I have to make another series, as this one is failing again.--B1blancer2 (talk) 22:52, August 26, 2012 (UTC) So, if you want to keep working with me, your spartans can stay in it, and the sniper duel will occur.--B1blancer2 (talk) 01:11, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Read Victoria, its the new setting for this. Your SPARTAN IIIs can come in at 2557, when the UNSC sends an anti insurgency team in. Got it?--B1blancer2 (talk) 02:56, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, no. This is a totally different series, and Terran would imply it is on Earth. This is still in its infant stages, so bear with me. It is now first the site of a rebel insurrection in the 2520s-2530s, then a rebel annihilation of weakened UNSC forces after driving off the Covenant, and then an anti insurgency campaign from 2557-unknown date.--B1blancer2 (talk) 03:17, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Sure.--B1blancer2 (talk) 03:29, August 27, 2012 (UTC) PaP, I know i'm probably sounding a bit arrogant here, but would you be willing to help with another one of my stories, one that i'm fairly sure won't be NCF'd?--B1blancer2 (talk) 19:27, November 10, 2012 (UTC) It's fine anyway. Whatever you can do, i'm happy with. If you are willing, welcome aboard.--B1blancer2 (talk) 02:46, November 11, 2012 (UTC)